The Forbidden
by Jaded Jimmie Productions
Summary: Phantom is the king of the Ghost Zone and a smart student as Danny in high school. Phantom is an egoistical, selfish adult who always get what he wants. When Phantom sees a cute gothic girl will sparks fly or will everything crash and burn? AU Sam POV RxR
1. Chapter 1

Heeey people that's reading! I felt like doing this story for like ever and now here's my big break! I want this story to seem evil and romantic! So the summary you saw was.

**The Forbidden** by _Jaded Jimmie_

Phantom is the king of the Ghost Zone and a smart student as Danny in high school. Phantom is an egoistical, selfish adult who always get what he wants. When Phantom sees a cute gothic girl will sparks fly or will everything crash and burn? What will happen to Sam waking up to the white haired ghost? Sam POV

Full Summary

**The Forbidden** by _Jaded Jimmie_

Phantom is slowly taking over the world. He destroy buildings, killed people and even raped a couple of girls. Not a couple but a lot. He is quite handsome with his long snowy white locks and dark green eyes. Phantom isn't our average ghost but something more dangerous. I accidentally fell on this guy, Daniel Fenton. And he's a bit moody but who am I to judge? He's super cute and a major hottie but now I regret meeting him. He's always around as if he was my boyfriend; Jim said he may likes me but seriously. He's the most popular guy at Casper why would he into me? Why is Phantom suddenly appearing in my bedroom? Are my best friends dating behind my back? Is Jimalyn craziness rubbing off on me? Why is the king unbuttoning my shirt? Oh hell no.

* * *

~Sam POV~

I lied sprawled across my bed. Dang alarm clock, waking me up. I heard the door into my room open and the sound of heels clicking as they passed door. I felt the weight shift on my bed, someone sitting at the edge silently looking at my form under the covers. A hand gently touched my shoulder, their warmth sending my half open eyes back closed.

"Sweetheart, you gotta get up." A soft voice above me said.

"Jim, leave!" I snapped at my friend.

"Ain't going no where." Jim said as she giggled.

"Whhhhyyy! I'm 18 years old I should have a choice about going to school." I protest, nuzzling into my comforter.

"We're seniors in high school; not senior citizens." Jim remarked as she pulled the blanket down.

"Fine fine I'm up mommy." I said.

"Go shower and make mommy proud." Jim joked back.

"You're unbelievable." I called back as I walked into the bathroom, door wide open.

"I know! I'm despicable!" Jim yells back sounding like Dafty Duck.

I didn't acknowledge her but started my shower and jumped in. I begin washing myself feeling incredible as the soap wash away the dirt and weariness into the drain. I rinse my hair and gotten out the steamy wonderland and the cold air slam against my skin. I walked out the room after drying and placing the towel in the hamper.

"Sam you'll make a man happy when he sees your naked booty everyday." Jim said reading a book called 'I Was Jane Austin's Best Friend'. Jim, well Jimalyn Love was one of best friends.

Jim has long brown-black hair that taps her hips with red streaks, her makeup consists of winged out eyeliner, gold eye shadow, red lips, and bronzed cheeks. She wore a yellow halter with yellow stone on the strap, that wrap around her neck, an oval in the center was cut out to show her some of her boobs, then it was cut showing her lean stomach, followed by a black belt that held her green miniskirt and lastly light brown hills. Jimalyn is very pretty; hyper but pretty. There are five people in our friend group: Jimalyn Love, James Sanchez, Kaitlyn Masters, Blake James and myself, Samantha Manson.

"Haha." I replied monotonously.

"Here." Jim said handing me my bra and thong, which I took and put on.

"Wear this," Jim said handing me an one sleeve top, dark purple shirt with a v-neck that stop three inches under my breast. I simply put it on to lazy to look for my own and argue at the moment. She also handed me some skinny-leg jeans and my combat boots.

"Smexy!" Jim said. She's in her own little land nothing would bring her out now. I sigh and push her out the door of my mansion. Yes, I'm rich but no parents, they left when I turned 18 and well they left me everything and now trying to restart their lives. They why they want it but they still paid the bills and run the business. Who's losing in this situation?

"Hey." Jimalyn seem to jump slightly at the voice that said hey. It was James; dark caramel skin, dark almond shape eye, thin brown lips, mohonk. He wore a quarter sleeve top and jeans with black sneakers. Jim squealed and smiles turning her head. James raised an eyebrow and shrug before walking off with a blank expression. Clueless as ever

"Sam…" Jim said in a low tone, "I'm wet."

"You're turn on by a hey?" I asked, trying not to laugh.

"There are so many naughty ideas running through my mind just looking at him and his voice is so, God..." Jim held her stomach shivering slightly.

"Think about Star." I said. Jim eyes snapped open the frown deeply anger written over her features.

"Ewe!" Jim said; she never did like Star. I don't either but that's her.

"Haha, gotta to stop thinking about James." I laughed, smartly as we walked into the Casper High School.

"So summer's coming got any plans?" Jim asks suddenly.

"No…" I trailed off before realization hit me, "No!"

"Aw c'mon Sam he's the hottest guy in Casper. He dark and keep to himself." Jim tried hard to persuade me to date Daniel Fenton. Why would I date, that jerk of an A- Lister?

"Oump!" I groan as I tripped and landed in the arms of Daniel Fenton himself. Someone reading or watching this please save me!

"Gothic much?" He asked his aquamarine eyes were dull and his hair was thick, massive, Jim told me how she fantasizes playing with Daniel hair.

"Duh what oh so ever gave me away?" I asked shoving him to the side angrily after struggling out his arms.

"Mmmh. Name?" Daniel asked with a raised eyebrow.

"None of you noisy ass business!" I snapped back.

"Samantha but she prefers Sam." Jim said with a slight eye roll.

"Name's suit her." Daniel said before talking to Jim as I stomped off.

"Ignore she's such a lobster. You have to boil her and pick her meat with a tiny fork." Jim joked to Daniel who in return smirked.

"Sammy!" Daniel yelled out to me in an amuse tone, smirking at the full power glare directed toward him.

"Sam!" James yelled and I advised all my attention toward him. His dim eyes flaring with tears whirling down his cheeks.

"What happen?" I asked placing a encouraging hand on James's shoulder.

"It's Jimalyn. Phantom kidnapped her!" James explained. I stood there, wide eyes, open mouth and heavy hearted.

"No." I whisper timidly.

* * *

I know I know not the world's best story but I'm proud of it. This has been edit because mey grammar suck! Sooooo... Uh its my birthday. Age? **15** and counting. I was born April 8th so as a present can you please review?

Please?

C'mon you know you want to.

_~Jaded Jimmie Productions_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Danny Phantom_ Danny is own by Elmer "Butch" Hartman _(Sorry for nothing putting it in the last chapter)

**The Forbidden** by _Jaded Jimmie_

Phantom is the king of the Ghost Zone and a smart student as Danny in high school. Phantom is an egoistical, selfish adult who always get what he wants. When Phantom sees a cute gothic girl will sparks fly or will everything crash and burn? What will happen to Sam waking up to the white haired ghost? Sam POV

Full Summary

**The Forbidden** by _Jaded Jimmie_

Phantom is slowly taking over the world. He destroy buildings, killed people and even raped a couple of girls. Not a couple but a lot. He is quite handsome with his long snowy white locks and dark green eyes. Phantom isn't our average ghost but something more dangerous. I accidentally fell on this guy, Daniel Fenton. And he's a bit moody but who am I to judge? He's super cute and a major hottie but now I regret meeting him. He's always around as if he was my boyfriend; Jim said he may likes me but seriously. He's the most popular guy at Casper why would he into me? Why is Phantom suddenly appearing in my bedroom? Are my best friends dating behind my back? Is Jimalyn craziness rubbing off on me? Why is the king unbuttoning my shirt? Oh hell no.

* * *

"Wait," A voice said causing James and I to turn, "when did this happen?" Sarah Master with tears down her eyes. Her shiny ruby red hair up in a clip, her green eyes darken with tears, her full pink lips tremble at the thought of Jimalyn gone. Blake, our British friend, place a comforting hand on Sarah's shoulder. His semi-long black hair fell over his dark blue eyes; his thin lips in a frown and truthfully, his smoking hot body showing through his shirt. I'll never tell him, I like his body.

"After Sam left for second period." James answer, his tears slid down gently.

"Well what are we are going to do? Jim's our best friend we can't just let her stay with Phantom! He may ra-" Blake voice came in and was cut off by Daniel.

"Please; what could you all do? Fighting the most powerful ghost in the world. Are you all trying to die?" All four of us turn to see Daniel Fenton. The biggest pain in my life right now.

"You're such a Goddamn bitch! My friend is kidnapped, possibly raped by this Phantom person, and you care in the less amount? Leave!" I screamed at him.

"I don't have to go anywhere!" Daniel said before lowing his head to mine and swiftly kissing my lips. God, it felt good. He even wrapped his arms around my waist and pull me close to him as his finger fingered my skirt tugging it and poking my, eh, womanly area. At that moment I broke free and whacked the shit out of him!

I wish!

He grabbed my hand and slammed my body against the locker and made out with me harder. It was so passionate and my first French kiss! I started to pull him closer until I realize what I was doing. His hand fondles my ass for a while too. Goodness, what is up with this guy? I finally kicked him in the groin; he was off before you say 'Thank Ya'.

"What the hell dude!" I screamed, "You can't kiss me like you're my boyfriend!"

"Well some things are going to change Samantha. Noway for you to escape." Daniel said smiling as he walked away after slapping my ass.

I went back home after the long day. Daniel manages to kiss me of a maximum of 20 times before I left the schoolhouse, probably more. Sarah thought it was sweet and shows a sign of him liking me (like Jimalyn if she here) but I don't. Yes, it's weird that he kisses me a lot. And yes, it's weird he keeps touching me, but he's a guy! Guys are supposed to be annoying! I was lost in my own thoughts walking home.

"Do you not know; walking alone in the dark moonlight is dangerous?" I heard a voice whisper hotly in my ear.

"Daniel, leave me alone! Gosh, didn't you-" I turn around to face him and my mouth dropped open, "You're definitely not Danny!"

"I surmise not since I am a ghost, a spirit if you call it that." His long white hair bounces in front of his eyes dark green eyes as he laughed. He floated beside me, I back away I bit. It's the Phantom, the king, the rapist, and above all that he's the most wanted Killer!

"Phantom?" I gasped.

"The one and only;" He grinned, "you know you are beautiful Samantha."

"You know who I am?" I asked, "I must be famous if you know me." I said sarcastically.

"Hilarious Samantha, of course I know how my future queen is." Phantom said.

"So you've been- FUTURE QUEEN?" I scream when I caught on the last part. I rather die than date him.

"Yes," he stressed out, "I have been watching you for years, four to be exacted, I am finally telling you so be ready for our marriage."

"You've been ruling the world for two year. How can be watching me?"

"I fell for you as soon as you walked into Casper High." Phantom said leaning down to kiss her, "I knew you had to be my queen."

"Who said I have to agree that?" I asked.

"Now there you do not have a choice, sweetheart." Phantom replied cheekily.

"I will not marry you, dear." I snapped back.

"My sweet, naïve Samantha," He hugged me, he was ice cold but something was poking at my thigh. I realize it was his manhood and gasped, "Yes just a simple hug turns me on by you. I'll make you mine and you shall be the holder of the next Phantom heir." With that he left I went home shaking slightly.

"Weirdest day of my life." I yelled out.

"Jeez, kill my ear drums, huh Sam?" A female voice said on my couch.

"No way," I ran into the living room to my couch, "You're not Jimalyn. Who are you? How you get in?"

"I am just a ghost form of my human self." She said. The ghost had long wavy red hair, red lipstick and blue eyes; she wore a short black dress with long, thick, hills.

"Jimalyn," I whisper before hugging her. She hugged back and sighs sadly, "what's wrong?"

"James, Sarah, Blake and I are not supposed to be in this timeline." She said looking at the floor.

"What?" I asked.

"We are not to be here, we're all going to disappear. But there'll be someone in each of our places."

"What? I want you guys." I said tears forming in my eyes.

"You'll have my father, Tucker. Angela, Jacob, and Antonio." She told me, "You'll met them in your classes on Monday and all be together that lunch."

"Jimalyn, I won't see you again." I said, "You're my best friend."

"Trust we will meet again in the future. Have a cookie." She hands me a cookie before disappearing.

That Saturday, all my friends gone; even my phone had no memory of them. No Jimalyn, no James, no Sarah, and no Blake. I sat on my bed watching television bored.

"You look lonely Samantha." Phantom voice ranged in my ears.

"Not you!" I groan angrily. Phantom smiled as he zapped my hands and they were tied to the bed heading.

"Your fiancé is not pleased Samantha." He said sitting by my hip trailing cold digits up my shirt.

"I don't have a fiancé thank you very much!" I snapped.

"Don't make me punish you." He warned.

"Pfft please." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Well I tried to warn you." He said with a grin her faze my top off along with my bra. My nipples harden as the cold air hit them, I gasped and struggled to cover myself. He laughed at my attempts and held one up and lowers his mouth to the bud. I let out a squeal of surprise as his mouth suckled on it gently. I groan and twist my body, he started lick it around with his rough tongue and I moan. It felt great but I feel like a slut, like a Paullina. My eyes rolled back as his teeth rolled it until it was puffy and sore.

"Stop." I said out of breath, "no more."

"Nah, you're still on punishment." With that he repeated his actions to the other until the twins were treated equally and he blew icy air on them and went at them again. After his fifth time of doing so, I finally could stop moaning and he kissed my lips. He put less and less pressure on my lips until he disappears along with the handcuffs.

I got up and took a shower feeling really dirty.

It is now Monday morning; I was late to school because Jimalyn usually woke me up. I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door. I ran into the school with book bag weighing me down. I feel terrible today! It was as if I had no happiness, no excitement just the weight of the world. I walked into first period, the teacher haven't shown up the first 30 minutes. Casper needs help, so no detention for me.

"Call Heaven because it's missing one of its' angels!" I heard a guy said. This guy look likes the male version of Jimalyn; his nose was bigger, and he wore glasses with a PDA. Jimalyn never leaves home with her green PDA! That must be Tucker…

"Hello gothic angel!" He said walking toward me.

"Who are you?" I asked, I need to make sure this is Tucker.

"Tucker Foley; that's TF for Too Fine." Tucker said wriggling his eyebrows.

"Sam Manson." I said, "and you?" I asked the woman sitting down reading a bake book. Her black hair was curly that highlight her chocolate skin and light blue eyes. She wore a hot pink top and a mini black skirt.

"Angela Washington."

"Angie when are you baking me some cookies?" A voice asked. The male talking has dark caramel skin, dark brown eyes, and black hair. He wore a dark green top with dark blue jeans. He looks Latino but I don't know who he is.

"Jacob, I'll bake for you soon okay!" Angie growled.

"I'll wait." He said laughing.

"Hi Jacob." I said.

"Hey," and with that he socialized back to his friend, Antonio I guess. He looks precisely like Blake.

"Hi Antonio." I said.

"Hey chicky girl." With that he went back talking to James- I mean Jacob. Dangit.

I walked to my sat in the back of the room. The teacher came in and read us a chapter out the book so boring! I took my jacket and place it on the desk and it over the ground.

"Dullest day of my life." I groan quietly.

"Lemme make this class more enchanting for you." I heard he whispter. It was Phantom but where was he?I thought he was going to pants Mr. Lancer but I was wrong. Way wrong. He pulled my skirt over my thighs and inserted on thick, long finger in me.

"Calm down you're going to enjoy this." I tensed up looking at the desk nervously as he said this. He kept doing this, adding his fingers, I counted four, until my walls tighten around his fingers. Something bubbled in my stomach needing to be released. I groan lightly, so no one would hear me. I soon was relieved/upset when his fingers slid out. I need to cum but I glad he didn't shove his penis into me! Not to soon later I felt something massive and wet in me, it felt so. Soon I realized it was his tongue that was teasing my opening and licking my sex. I heard slur in the light juices before I came into his mouth. He licked and sucked me dry before pulling my underwear up and pulled my skirt down.

"I'll be back to finish." I heard him whisper.

Now I sat there perplexed, anxious, furious, and terrified.

Is he going to fuck me?

* * *

So again longer and edited. Because I really wanted to take a name out of the last chapter never mix pleasure and work!

_~Jaded Jimmie Productions_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own _Danny Phantom_Danny is own by Elmer "Butch" Hartman_

How long has it been since I've updated? Thanks to a certain reader who draw this into my attention: **book geek29812**.

Fanfiction might be deleting all M rated ficts with Sex or Violence on the fourth. This story maybe be deleted but most author's at signing a petition to keep them on Fanfictionso if this story is gone. I didn't delete it, or not to my own free will. Just a small heads up

But I own nothing but the OC's it's pretty decent, hope you enjoy :D

Word Count: _

* * *

**In**

_Out_

**In**

_Out_

**In**

_Out_

**Lick**

_Lick_

**Suck**

_Suck_

I wasshaken all day. I could still feel him inside me, roughly licking me. Sadly, I'm started craving more, so much more, dangit. I kept my legs close together as I and my new friend walked to lunch.

"Sam?" Angie asked.

"Mhm?"I asked, stopping my thoughts of playing in Phantom freezing, cold, snow milky hair.

"What's on your mind?" she said as we sat down, "cookie?" she asked hold out an oatmeal cookie.

"Thanks," I said grabbing the cookie, "Its just... I think I caught the attention of Phantom."

"Wonder why," Angie thought a loud, "You're beautiful but he usually go for idiots. Because he took Paullina, I wonder what changed his mind."

"I dunno' I just wish he stop touching me, he already sucked my breasts, fingered me, lick my...uh... personals." I listed eating the cookie, "this is a really good cookie."

"Thanks," Angie said smiling, "So what happen after that?"

"He told be he'll be back after he finish what he started. The sad thing is," I said, leaning over so only she could hear me, "I actually want to be fingered again!"

"I can help with that, and get Phantom back." Angie said after a minute on silent thinking, "If you like though..."

"I'm aboard," I said, its unbelievable how much I wanted to be touched, "how are we going to get him to come?"

"Tonight I'm coming over and we're going to lure him like a mouse!" Angie said grinning.

_**~At Sam's House~**_

Angie grabbed my hand to pulled me into my room. It was 11:30, Friday, nervous as I was I was excited. We laid on my bed and she complaint me on my room while I locked the doors. Angie pushed me into the comforter, and pulled my skirt up and my underwear down.

"We're going to make him jealous," she whispered as she crawled on top of me, "he wants sex, we'll make him work for it!"

"Okay that doesn't explain why I'm exposed to you." I said with my arms crossed.

"So, this might happen twice to you to night." Angie said disregarding my question.

"Angie?"

"Ready?" Angie asked.

"Yes." I muttered before I felt a dull pain. Her long fingers in me, she moved in me slowly before gaining speed. 'What is she doing?' I thought. I moaned as I felt wetter and wetter, soon I couldn't feel her fingers sliding out on in with the wetness on her fingers. Something in the pit of my stomach bubbled before Angie used her nails it roughly hit my G-Spot until I release an organism.

"She's mine!" a voice said from the ground.

"Phantom wanna take over while I disinfect my hands?" Angie asked composedly.

"Thanks Angela," Angie cringed at the way he said her name.

"Samantha Candance Manson," Phantom said fingers dancing on my thighs. It felt as if snow was biting my skin, but it felt great.

"Please touch me," I whispers, twisting a bit as he lower his head to mine's. I pushed my chest up to hit his and he groan my name.

Phantom simply kissed her lips. The kiss was rough, dominant, hard, erotic, his hands trailed my body onto my thighs. He broke our kiss and started kissing her flower. The ice cold sensation shook my care as my walls tighten. My juices still there as his tongue cleaning my folds, his lips hungrily sucked my pearl. I started panting his name and wrapping my legs around his head. Slowly licking down to my sex, he drew trudging slow licks over it, kissing it and sucking small amounts of juice into his mouth.I clutched her sheets moaning and groaning, arching my back as I surrender to him. I face felt hot and my body began to get heated. I felt my sex open and closed squishing out more juices before he drank from me angrily, he nibble the edges along me sex before shoving his tongue in. I let out a high pitch shriek as I reached my climax in his mouth and he drunk it victoriously before disappearing.

"Mhhm," Phantom thought as he wipe him mouth with the back of his hand, "maybe that could work."

He took a deep breath and release his ghostly wail. Destroying Sam's home, he flew to a tree invisible and watched the scene play.

"Sam!" Angie screamed, she pulled my panties and ran pull me out the falling building. I pulled down my skirt and raced out holding Angie's hand. High pitch screaming was heard as they open the door and rushed out. I fell onto my knees as my home fell downing to crumples. I picked up a piece of brick before frowning, eyes closed.

"Sam?" A voice asked, we turned to Danny Fenton. His hand reached out me with a warm smile.

"My home." I said, holding back tears, "it's destroyed. I can't believe this."

"Well," Danny said after a minute and pulled me into his arms, "stay with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Next Chapter a bit of FentonxSam romance mmmhhhhm

* * *

"S-st-stay with you?" Sam asked shaken as Danny cradle the sweet scented girl in his strong arms.

"Yes," Danny sighed before kissing her, "I have a house," Danny kissed her whole face with light butterfly kisses, "you can stay.'

"Danny, mmmhhh, I don't want to be a burden, mmmmhhh." Sam said after his lips attacked hers.

"Not a problem."Danny said between each kiss, she was so addictive. Each small kiss made him want to take her in a deeper and deeper kiss.

"Yeah," Angie said breaking them up, "Sam did you forget we have a Phantom problem?"

"Shit," Sam said, "he'll kill Danny with me living there."

"Haven't you heard heard on the Fenton's?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Aren't they the ghost hunter's that move three years ago after Madeline died?" Angie asked confused.

"Thanks for bringing up the death of my mother." Danny said, his grip on Sam tighten.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that was your mother." Angie said gently, "Are you okay?"

"How can stand there and ask that? My fucking mom died three years and you're bitchy-" Danny was cut off by Sam palm meeting his lips. His angered eyes settled on Sam and soften at the glare she sent his way.

"Look that's the information she knows don't get mad with her." Sam protest and started wiggling out of Danny's warm embrace. How dare him, snapping at her friend like that?

"I'm sorry," Danny hiss through his teeth before holding Sam closer to his chest.

"Look I'm tired and Sam's tired please take her home and take care of her or I'm personally beating your ass!" Angie threaten before pointing to her face, "Don't let this pretty girl rock fool you."

"Angie you're insane you know that?" Sam asked chuckling.

"I know seeya Monday!"

* * *

~Danny's House~

"Here she is." Danny announced. The walk from point A to point B was extremely silent, Danny only cuddled into his beautiful gothic girl.

"Nice place you have here," Sam said sitting down on the red couch.

"Mhm," Danny said sitting close to her and kissing her neck.

"Danny," Sam gasp and shoved him a way, "no."

"Yes." Danny said kissing her lips.

"Damnit I said no!"Sam said shoving him off her.

"What's the problem here?" Danny asked, "if it's Phantom I have the shield up. He won't get it."

"Just you keep kissing me." Sam said, "I barely know you and-"

"Kissing me doesn't hurt so why worry?"Danny asked.

"I don't want to kiss you!"Sam screamed out before closing her eyes and silence fell upon them.

"You know what Samantha," Danny said, his voice edgy and dark, "You owe me $200 dollars a month."

"Fair." Sam said, "I'm going to be late this month."

"We can setup an arrangement." Danny said grinning.

"And that is?" Sam asked one eyebrow raised. Danny grin only grew wider as he unbutton his pants. Sam watched as his jeans and boxers fell onto the floor. His length hanging right infornt of her face.

* * *

Ohhhh cliff hanger short but I see the look on you face! Review please if not I'm have to stop _(because it feels as if noone reals care)_

**_~Jaded Jimmie Productions_**


	5. Oh Hell

_So here's the next chapter request to make it longer by: Half-Angel-Writer So this is a little over a thousand words longest word. _**CONTAINS SEX**_! I own _**nothing and you've been** **warned**

* * *

Sam inspected at Danny's length for two minutes before asking,"What the hell do you want me to do?"

"The perceptible Samantha," Danny's voice reminded her of Phantom and she shivered. Something was not adding up, "you connect your lips around it."

"So what," Sam asked crossing her arms and legs, "a good girl gets a lollipop?"

"I don't think you deserve a lick," Danny said removing his shirt, flashing off his washboard abs,"and it's time to put you to bed." Danny quickly kicked off his pants and socks before carrying Sam.

"What do you think you're doing!" Sam asked as he carried her up the stairwell.

"Nothing you shouldn't be concern about." Danny replied before walking in his room and practically throwing Sam on his baby blue sheets.

"Shouldn't that be: 'Nothing you should be concern about?' You're telling me to be concern." Sam said sliding her legs up to herself and placing her head on her knees. Sam have to protect herself from this sexy, charming, alluring, splendidly toned- NO NO NO!

"You wish Samantha," Danny lean forward and assaulted her lips ravenously, "You're mine now and I'll be damned if I shared you."

"Uh- mmmmmmmhhhhmmm." Sam moan as Danny attacked her neck with gentle force,"Daaaannnnyyyy." While he was going this she thought of way to escape.

"I know, you're scheming to go to school then you're not coming back." Danny said grabbing some rope, "Don't fuck with my intelligence."

"What?" Sam gasp that he figured that out, "how did you-"

"I'm smarter than you," Danny smirk tieing her hand on his railing and confidentially melt the metal rail to the wall, "and tonight I'm fucking that pussy."

Sam gasped and tied to wiggle her way out of the rope. Danny smirked, before sliding her skirt off her legs.

"And no underwear? Mmmh." Danny groaned at the sight of womanhood.

His fingers fondle her inner thighs, teasing the drenched folds of her; careful not to touch them too much. He crawled forward to pulled Sam's shirt up to cover her eyes. He unhooked her bra and throw it somewhere across the room. His lips found her rosy pink buds before licking at them tenderly. Danny was kissing each inch of skin, slowly and softly licking the skin around them, then twisting her other nipple between his fingers. He switch give the other breast as much love and attention as the first, moaning out Sam's name, softly, every few minutes.

'What?' Thought Sam. She thought he was doing to ram his penis into her and leave but he actually is loving her. He doesn't want to have sex with her but make love to her.

"Sam I'm not really going to force you to have sex with me," Danny said pulling her shirt down. He chuckled at her stunned looking smiling bit and blushing.

"I- I oh God." Sam said taking deep breaths, "Do it."

"Wha?" Danny asked, he wasn't untieing her, and isn't planning to either.

"Make love to me Danny." Sam said, she stared deeply in his eyes. Danny grinned as he leveled her hips with his and adjusted the around his waist. He put the mushroom shaped head in her before hissing, she is really tight. Sam moaned and tighten her legs sliding him in her more and more.

"Fuck." Danny said slowly moving, jabbing points within her Sam's breasts bounced up and down with there pace.

Gaining speed slowly, Danny slammed Sam. Samantha's legs tighten around his waist, trying to match his pace but he was going a little faster than her. She then bend her legs toward her head, now Danny could go in deeper and deeper.

"God you're getting so wet!" Danny growled then touch underneath her womanhood and pulled out a shiny wet finger, "seeee,." Danny teased.

"God you're so big!" Sam shrieked out as Danny pinched her sex and she climaxed.

The sounds of wet skin smacking each other was so sexy, so alluring, so irrestable specifically when Danny tasted her nipple causing her to scream. Sam dug her nails into the her palm moaning and groaning Danny's name. Her walls secure around him and spill her essences. That didn't stop Danny though, his movement's becoming sharper and harder making Sam howl with each small movement. Danny smiled before pulling out her gently before slamming her once more time before falling on top of her. When he obtains his strength, he slid out then gently licked her sore, sticky pussy as she released an organism into his mouth. Danny groan after licking her clean before he climax, he adore pleasuring her. She lied there in a daze state as her head tilt to the side breathing hard.

"God Sam," Danny said cuddling in her, "you felt so great. You feel so wonderful," Danny licked her behind her ear, "you're mine," Danny begun to kiss her in random places.

"Danny look it was a one time thing," Sam said twisting her body, "I gave you what you wanted now let me go."

"No, you're mine! I don't even give a damn what you say, Phantom say or what the world says. You are not leaving me!" Danny said glaring making eye contact.

"People will look for me." Sam said, "School, my friends, my parents."

"You're going to be a high school drop out, move far away and your parents? They don't care for you." Danny ripped Sam shirt in half and took the shirt off. Danny kiss her neck and trailed in all directions before biting, sucking, licking and nuzzling into her neck. After leaving his mark, he stood up and walked to his bathroom.

"I'll be back after my bathe." Danny said. The water ran, then stopped and Sam heard him settle in the water. A few minutes rolled by before the heat ran cold. Sam shaked and eyes slightly widen seeing Phantom floating above her. And boy was he mad.

"How are you Samantha?"

* * *

_Answering reviews:_

**Zii Raevyn:**_ Thanks for the present =) and the review_

**Applejax XD**_: Woohoo! You like this story! -squeal-_

**DannySamLover20** (review EVERY chapter):_ Girl I'd update for you! Love my kitty._

**CrazyTomboyMonsterLove16**_ : Awwwwww thankyou for loving this. I though I would delete this because you know its good in gammar and such_

**GhostGirl** _: Creepy? Ehhh I perfer crazy but call as you please that actually one of my nicknames.: Creepy... anyway thanks for reviewing._

**Mr. Aanonymous:** _Nice choice of words er word hehe but thankyou Aanony!_

**Guest:**_ They were. I think that they cancel that thought. But eh inbox me and I can hand to the petition if you like._

**book geek29812:**_ I know you do I should send you the updates the day before I post._

**Guest:**_ I'ma try to keep updating_

**Guest:**_ Thanks for reviewing and liking this story =)_

**Half-Angel-Writer:**_ I love cliffhangers! I'm so evil sometimes. Do do you like the lenght of this chapter with my cliff hanger?_

**Guest**_: I'm going and not stopping =D_

_~Jaded Jimmie Productions_


	6. Sam I love you

Hi! It hasn't been too long since I've updated right? Danny's slowly turning less OCC. So posting on Firday see you all Monday or when ever I update

* * *

"Phantom?" Sam asked.

"Having fun with Daniel?" He asked elevating an eyebrow.

"You saw_ that_?" Sam asked blushing and looked away.

"Was it nice with him?" Phantom asked mutely.

"It was okay," Sam said trying to find the right set of words.

"So your next time will be more satisfying?" Phantom asked leaning down.

"I-I dunno' w-w-why?" Sam said tremblingly nervously as she looked at Phantom, she didn't like the look in his eyes:Lustful.

"Your second time is going to be with a ghost Samantha." Phantom said as he removed his belt and his pants fell around his ankles. It was then Sam notice Phantom did not have on a top or shoes. He fazed them off his ankles crawled to the defenseless girl. He shot a blast to her mouth and a goop cover her mouth.

"Mmhmhmd sonfgewqg pqgqenh!"Sam muffled screams yelled.

"I cannot have you shrieking and yelling Samantha," Phantom said, "just tears." He was grabbing her legs and spreading them apart.

He looked at her womanhood, still sore from the actions with Fenton. He smiled and held each of her legs to the side and made them float. Sam tried to close her legs but something was holding them there, she shook her head. Phantom looked at her belly buttons and lower his head to licks it. Sam gasp but it wasn't heard. Phantom bit harshly on it, causing Sam to hold back tears. Phantom painfully squeezed her hips making Sam jump, her eyes begged him to stop but he isn't giving up so easily. He lightly nibble down to her flower, he used to fingers to open her, blowing cold air. Sam groaned in pleasure as he did this. Phantom stood up and smiled.

"Do you know the best thing about ghosts?" Phantom asked her. Looking slightly daze Sam, she looked at him and shook her head. No.

"We can do almost anything to our bodies," Phantom said sitting on her stomach. Sam notice he placed his cock firmly inbetween he breast, "Like I can," Sam eyes widen as she slow it stretch out and going up to chin.

"Aaaannnndddd," he teased on making his manhood thicker, "we're about to have some fun Samantha." Sam started worrying that would really hurt, and Phantom is rough. Sam tired to break the bonds Danny made, but failed.

"Someone seems eager." Phantom said a growled of lust swam in his voice. Sam shook her head harshly telling him no. Phantom paid no mind to it and roughly licked her breast and biting her nipples hard.

Phantom crawled back down to her exposure. He smiled at her soft, sore, pink flesh and stroked it with an icy cold finger. He then sat on his knees and elevate is hips to hers. He quickly thrust in making Sam scream, he's too big! Every time he enters her, a small bump form in her stomach and his cocked slapped her womb. He didn't stop; he was going at a slow pace to make Sam feel every inch of him. She was really tight but he knew that already, she felt so good.

Phantom watched her eyes go smoky in passion, it hurt but it was pleasure, pleasuring pain. Phantom felt his power increase as she looked at him, those eyes gave him power, he began to go faster. He started groaning her name after 30 minutes of sex, he then reached his climax and exploded within her. He thens frown, she was holding in her organism. Phantom growled and slapped her ass before harshly picking her sex. She then washed his member in her juices as her walls sucked him in. He did a couple more thrusts before sliding out and placing his head on her left breast. Phantom smiled listening to her racing heart as he extended his tongue to lick her right breast.

"You know, ghost cannot get you pregnant," Phantom said asked licking her, "we have to take over the same species to do so." With that he vanished.

* * *

**_~Next Afternoon~_**

"Good morning gothic beauty." A voice said awakening her from her sleep. Her eyes open to see Danny, a gentle smile on his face.

"Please no more I'm still sore!" Sam said immediately, her breathing quicken.

"What? Additional sex? No Sammy, no no no no no Sammy." Danny said sitting beside her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He sighed happily as he snuggles into her neck.

"So you're going to let me go now?" Sam asked hopefully. Danny chuckle lightly as he gently encircled her bellybutton with his index finger.

"No," He said after he calmed down, "why would I do that?"

"Because you got what you wanted." Sam said. Danny halted for a second before gazing at her. He sat up and hover over her, his black shirt tickled her skin.

"Yes and no," He said before pausing, "Yes I wanted to have sex with you but I just want you... _forever_."

"Why? You just noticed me three days ago." Sam said looking deep in his bright blue eyes.

"No. I notice you in eight grade year," Danny said smiling, "you wore a light lavender sweater and a lily-white skirt with charcoal flats. I remember sitting there thinking,_ 'If only I have the intrepidness to talk to her.'_ and I brought you something the next day. Hey do you want it?" Danny asked already getting up.

Sam sat there astonish, is that genuine truth? She never knew there was a Daniel Fenton in eight grade only 11th. Danny came back with a petite crystal ring. Sam gasped at the ring, he slid the ring on her middle finger(on the right). The ring illuminated a remarkable pink and Sam blushed. The color pink means adoration and love, she looked at Danny who was blushing.

"It turn to the mood of the other person. Pink means love, white is truth, black is lie, blue means innocence, dark blue means sadness, green means envious, and red means passion." Danny explained holding her hand. The ring mad the entire room red as Danny leaned in and kiss her him.

"Sam," Danny looked deeply in her amethyst eyes, "I love you."

* * *

okay go AWWWWWWWWWWW flashbacks in next chapter! Review and tell me whatcha think!

_~Jaded Jimmie Productions_


	7. Decisions

_Hey! I'd never abondon this story. To prove my point, enjoy this chapter! READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END!_

* * *

He wants her and he desires her now.

Phantom paced in the heart of the castle before sitting in his white, green and golden colored throne; he caress the throne next to his with a heavy sigh. The throne had a purple heart at the top, the body silver with black arm rests, the throne for his queen. Phantom smile at the thought of Samantha Phantom: Queen of the Ghost Zone and the bearer of the king's children. An image of Sam in the chair smiling at him warmed his heart as he reach to touch her only for her to disappear. Phantom cussed at the fading image of Samantha but smiled. If he wants to see her all he had to do was go into the human realm.

Time to visit her.

* * *

~At Fenton's work~

"Sam?" Danny panted as sat up, glowing from the erotic passion they shared. How can she make him feel happy? She was such a wonderful lover and she was all his!

"Yeah?" Sam asked lowly trying to get her breathing together. Who wouldn't after five, hot, sensual organisms?

"Do you like having sex with me and Phantom?" Danny asked. Sam's breathing stopped altogether, he knew? Danny stood up and walked to her side of the bed, he sat near her breasts. He lied his head on one and waited for her answer.

"Truthfully," Sam started, "I love having intercourse with you and Phantom but it isn't fair."

"Why not?" Danny asked not moving. He was perfectly fine wrapping his arms around her in a drown happily in their sexual luminousness. Besides, she fits so flawlessly against his form.

"It's like each of you have to share me," Sam said frowning, "and it seem unfair to me, I'm the one being used as a sex toy."

"You are not a sex toy." Danny said looking into her purple eyes. He soon fell deeper inlove with the murky eye color after sex but it's nothing compare to her eyes intensifying color, when she smiled.

"Maybe not to you but I was thought I'd be married before I have the sex." Sam said looking away from Danny.

"Well how about we get married then?" asked Danny turning her head so their eyes met, hope swim in his brilliant azure eyes. Purple met Blue.

"We can't Danny," Sam said as Danny untie her bondage, "We're too young and this is lust."

"I love you Sam," Danny said before smirking, "and no matter what you I'll be around the corner."

"Okay then," Sam said not telling him about her plan forming in her brain.

"Don't even think about hiring a personal tutor to come to your house everyday." Danny said, "They'll send me."

"Whatever." Sam grumbled rubbing her stinging wrists.

"No body guards either," Danny said nuzzling into the crook of her neck, "they can't keep you from me."

"Restraining order?" Sam asked pushing at his chest.

"Samantha," Sam shivered at his dead-plane voice, "I wanted you for four years and plan for this for two. Do you seriously think I'll allow anything to come inbewteen you to be with me?"

* * *

~17 years within the future~

A dark skinned girl tilted her head. Her dark verdant-green orbs stare at her bestfriend. They were in the local Amity Library. She ran fingers in her long black hair and looked at her bestfriend. She wore a small yellow top with a camoflague green skirt and brown sneakers.

"Lilly?" She asked. The girl beside her looked at her, her blue eyes met her friends.

"What's wrong Jimalyn?" Lilly asked, her dark bangs cover her eyes.

"Why are here again?" Jimalyn asked after marking her page of the book she was reading.

"To find information about my parents," Lilly said snatching the book Jimalyn was reading.

"And why?" Jimalyn asked again her maroon stain lips set in a deep frown.

"I need to know what's wrong with my family, "Lilly said, "Phantom and Fenton were to different people but how is it I'm made from both of them?"

"Why don't you asked your mom?" Jimalyn asked, "You know the woman who carried you in her belly for nine months and shelter you?"

"Jimalyn Evelina Foley I don't know where my mother is. Fenton is gone and Phantom is protected by the strongest ghost conceivable. So please tell me what else I can do to learn what happen?" Lilly snapped.

"Lilian Samantha Fenton-Phantom turn to Lilian Phantom and go into the Ghost Zone and ask your father!" Jimalyn hissed before stomping out the library.

* * *

_Okay if you're confused about the last part Lilian was created but she doesn't have a family and trying to find out about her parents. So she and her friend Jimalyn are trying to find out what happen. So this is the last chapter with Danny-Sam-Phantom. Tell me should I conutine it (this story on this story) or make a new story (of Jimalyn and Lilian adventure to find her parents)?_

_~Jaded Jimmie Productions_


End file.
